Just A little Bit of Fun
by Exar Kun3
Summary: This Leaf Village is under a streak of boredom. And there are no missions for Naruto or Kiba. Can Naruto and Kiba find a way to keep themselves occupied? I think he can....xD
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st story, so be brutal on the reviews so I know what to fix, Enjoy!

**Just a Little Bit of Fun:**

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto began his day has he would any other, wake up eat Ramen, get dressed, go to the Hokage to get a mission and she would say the same thing "I'm sorry Naruto I don't have a mission for you today, just go have some fun". He would always just go home watch T.V. and do it all over again.

It went on like that for weeks, sane routine, same everything. Naruto was on the edge of insanity from all the boredom.

Naruto laid in his bed, gazing at the ceiling, tracing the cracked with his fingers. He had just gotten back from Lady Hokage's office. And he was disappointed that he got the same answer, that she didn't have a mission for him, and that he needed to go and have fun.

"MAN! Forget this!!! I'm tired of the same thing every single day! I'm going to the park" Naruto screamed at his apartment ceiling.

He jumped off his messy bed (to which he never made in the morning after getting up) and got dressed. And made his way to the Konoha Park. As he walked he mumbled how the village was boring and lazy and didn't have enough missions.

Naruto stood in front of the park entrance staring at the sign above, he wondered if he would even find anything to even do here. He shrugged off the thought of boredom and continued in. He always liked the park; it was a place where he could be alone and train somewhere in the woods nearby or sits on a park bench and look up at the sky. He wasn't in the mood for training so he quickly found a bench nearby to sit on.

The sky was an extra shade of blue, and the clouds were there but very faint.

"Well might as well get some sun while I'm here," he yawned while taking off his obnoxious orange jacket and skin tight black shirt.

"This is relaxing," Naruto said aloud," no one is going to bug me out here.

"Hey Naruto!"……

"_CRAP!" _he thought turning around to see the annoyance.

Naruto turned from his relaxed position on the bench to see a very familiar Dog Nin.

"Hey Naurto," Kiba said again," Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Just soaking up the sun," Naruto said looking down at his bare chest.

Kiba blushed at the sight of Naruto shirtless. He had some pretty dirty thoughts at the moment but quickly dismissed them before his pants got a little to tight. Kiba had always had a crush on his little Fox friend. But never had the heart or the guts to tell him, anybody for that matter! But today was going to be….different.

"That's cool," Kiba said.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked with a goofy smile.

"Me? I'm just out walking Akumaru, figured it's a beautiful day why be inside?" Kiba said returning the smile.

"Why don't you come with us, you look tan enough to me," he said blushing has he gazed at Naruto's chest.

"Sure why not, I have had nothing better to do for like EVER," he screamed almost ripping out his hair.

Kiba had something a little more on his mind then walking at the moment.

**Kiba's POV:**

Kiba woke up to sun in his FACE!

"Ugh," he growled and pulled the covers over his face.

"Arf, Arf," Akumaru screamed in his ear.

"OK ok, I'm up," he mumbled.

He removed the covers and got out of bed. He took to steps....and was knocked in the face by the sun.

"OUCH,...damn sun," he growled/mumbled. He continued the dreadful walk to his bathroom and did what every man does when the wake up....goes to the bathroom. (1) Kiba continued his morning rituals: showering, getting dressed, and heading down stairs for breakfast. But instead of breakfast he found a note on the dining room tabel....

_Dear Kiba,_

_Me and your sister are on a very important mission. There is food for you in the firdge, DON'T EAT IT ALL IN ONE DAY! And last but not least NO PARTIES!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kiba smiled at the thought of a party. But wasn't in the mood for the punishment. He remember what happened last time...

**_Flashback:_**

_*Insert Rave music here*_

_*insert loud opening of door here*_

_*insert gun shots and mom screaming here*_

_**End Flashback.**_

Kiba flinched as the scene replayed in his head.

He set the note down got a bowl of cereal and......

"SON OF A Bi....OUCH, WHATS THE BIG IDEA AKUMARU!?" Kiba screamed.

"ARF ARK!," he replied.

"We can walk after I eat!," he said stiffly.

Kiba quickly scarfed his food, for he didn't want to be bit in the crouch again!

He and Akumaru made there way to the front door. Kiba donned his gray jacket and continued outside.

"Where do you wanna walk?," Kiba asked.

Akumaru took a sniff in the air, and started to walk forward.

Kiba followed, wondering where the dog would take him. After a long 20 minuets Kiba found him self in front of the park.

"I should have known you would have wanted to come here, you have like a million trees to pee on!," Kiba laughed.

Akumaru lifted up a paw and pointed straight ahead of them. Kiba looked....

"It's just a bench, you can't pee on that people sit there." Kiba smirked at the thought of someone sitting in dog pee.

He kept pointing, until an orange jacket and black shirt flew over the top of the bench. No one was visible on the bench, but Kiba knew exactly who it was....Naruto.

"Is that why you brought me here?," he said still staring at the bench," so i could talk to Naruto?

"Arf!," he barked....litterally.

"Ummmm.....well ok, here goes nothing," he gulped.

"Hey Naruto!...

_**Skipping dialoge from before:**_

Kiba couldn't believe it, he actually got Naruto to walk with him.

"_This is perfect, all I have to do is take Naruto to the edge of the park, and then I can...._"

"Hey Naruto, Hey Kiba.......

"_DAMN!_"

Well okay thats the end of this chapter, I'm out of school at the moment so i will begin the 2nd chapter right away. Hope you enjoyed, plz review how I have done so far.

A.U. (1): Yes ladies the 1st thing a guy has on his mind when he wakes up is...BATHROOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again hello again giggty gig gig….sorry had to say it. Any who this is the next chapter to "Just a Little Bit of Fun", hope you enjoy sorry it took me longer to get it out than I wanted to. PLZ REVIEW!

**Re-cap on last chapter:**

_Kiba couldn't believe it, he actually got Naruto to walk with him._

_"__This is perfect, all I have to do is take Naruto to the edge of the park, and then I can....__"_

_"Hey Naruto, Hey Kiba......._

_"__DAMN!__"_

**Current Time:**

Kiba quickly turned around to glare at the intruder, he one that had stepped on his moment with Naruto and crushed it to little pieces. Once he was fully turned around he was face to face with an annoying pink haired girl.

"Boy am I lucky I found you both together.." Sakura huffed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked replacing his goofy smile with a curious grin. He really could never stop smiling Kiba noted.

"Lady Hokage has a mission for you two, she needs you right away!" she continued to pant.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped with glee, latching both arms around Kiba and hauling him like a bag of potatoes.

This made Kiba happy to have physical contact with the blonde, but this was…EMBARRASSING!! But soon got over it…

The last thing Sakura heard was Naruto screaming for joy that the boredom was finally over….or was it.

Kiba was amazed on how they made it to the Hokage's quarters so quickly. Naruto must be desperate for something to do.

Kiba frowned "_I have something he could do_"

Naruto busted down the Hokage's office door "Okay Lady, what'cha got?!"

BANG! Naruto was on the floor.

"That's Lady Hokage to you shrimp!" she glared down at the blacked out blonde.

"Now Kiba I want you and Naruto to scout out the Forest of Death, we have reports that a rouge ninja from the sand village is hiding there. I don't want you fighting him, just look for his camp and once you find him report back to me. Got that?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Yes Lady Hokage," he began to shake Naruto awake.

"Don't wake him carry him out, I don't want to have to repeat myself to him, you can tell him all I have said." She smiled at the thought of Kiba struggling to carry the heavy blonde and possibly dropping him down a large flight of stairs.

"As you wish," he said scooping up the unconscious blonde.

"_He's not so heavy………OKAY HE WEIGHS A LOT!_" Kiba grunted aloud. This only made the Hokage hope for stairs even more.

After about 30 minuets Kiba finally got the blonde down ALL the stairs that weren't there when they came up. He gently placed him on the ground, while Akumaru bombarded him with licks to the face.

"PLA! What's the big idea Akumaru, I don't need SPR!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can't be too careful she hit you pretty hard," Kiba laughed as the blonde cleaned his face.

Kiba relayed all the Hokage had said to him. The Fox child was a little sad about the no fighting, but was too excited about the mission to care. And all Kiba was worried about was getting Naruto alone, so they could have time talk….ALONE *cough* *cough* _Sakura!_

He and the blonde decided to meet at the city gates at 7 p.m., so they would have time to prepare for the Forest of the Death (queue scary music here!).

Kiba waited with anticipation for his fox boy, he looked at his watch," Tch, he over 30 minuets late. What's taking him so long?"

"Ark"

"You're right he is just making sure he comes prepared" Kiba smiled shakily.

Akumaru gave a bark of approval has Naruto walked up. Kiba pretended to glare at him, even though he knew he couldn't stay mad at him.

"What took you so long; you're over 30 minuets late!" Kiba asked.

"Well excuse the hell out of me! I just wanted to be prepared," he said opening his pack and showing him the contents. No surprise to Kiba it was filled with instant Ramen cups.

"_Of course, he can't live without this stuff_." He thought pulling out a cup to look it over.

Kiba sighed and rubbed his eyes "Well the sun is going down and I don't want to look for a good camping spot in the dark. Let's get a move on!"

"Right," Naruto said throwing on his award winning smile. Hey to Kiba it was award winning.

Naruto sat perched on a tree scoping the area for either the person they were looking for, or a nice spot for him and Dog boy to camp.

"How will we know if we found him or not?" he asked looking over at Kiba.

"Well considering the name of the forest, I'm pretty sure that he will be the only person that we run into out here" Kiba said sarcastically.

Oh, right" Naruto said looking down.

Kiba liked it when Naruto was a bit slow. It made you really wonder what was going to through his mind. Or maybe everyone was right and he just thought about training sleeping, and Ramen.

They continued on for another hour, before Kiba deemed a spot fit for camping for the night. It was a fairly open area, trees surrounded them incase a Kunai was thrown at them it would hit a tree first. And the dirt was soft, so it was comfortable and easy to put the stakes down for their tents.

Naruto started to uncontrollably laugh. Which dragged Kiba away from his current task to look aver at the blonde.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"What's with the small dinky tent?" he asked pointing at a tent small enough for only a 2 year old to fit in.

"Its Akumaru's tent, he needs somewhere to sleep to!" Kiba shouted.

"But I thought he was gonna sleep with you?" He asked confused.

"He would have, but there wouldn't be enough room for you now would there." Kiba shot Naruto a glance that mad the blonde blush.

"We aren't sharing a…"Naruto began to protest but was cut off.

"Oh yes we are! You decided to only pack Ramen, and so that means you didn't bring a tent, therefore you will freeze out here with out one. S you're rooming with me tonight." Kiba hid a sly smile.

Naruto had no choice but to agree with Kiba. He nodded and continued to set up camp. When nightfall came and they had finished some Ramen, thy decided to go to bed. Once Kiba was sure Akumaru was set in his tent he went to see his roomy.

"You all set?" he asked zipping up the tent behind him.

"Yeah of course," Naruto said blushing.

"Okay, no sneaking off in the middle of the night," he said removing his pants.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"Getting ready for bed," He said acting as if this was normal.

"In your boxers," He asked with a frown.

"Yeah so what?" he shot Naruto another smile," you scared?"

"NO WAY," Naruto said removing his pants and shirt as well.

"Okay then," Kiba said turning off the lantern above them.

"_This is it!_," Kiba thought," _I've got Naruto all alone to myself, in his boxers just have to make the right move!_"

Me: Stop there Kiba!

Kiba: AW! Why it was getting good.

Me: Yeah but I'm making one more chapter.

Kiba: You're evil you know that right!

Me: Yes I know. I love cliff hangers.

OK you guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I have already begun chapter 3, and it will be posted by the end of this weekend and then the story will be done. THE LEMON IS TO COME! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok the final chapter, hope you had fun waiting, enjoy.

**Re-cap:**

"_What are you doing?" Naruto asked wide eyed._

"_Getting ready for bed," He said acting as if this was normal._

"_In your boxers," He asked with a frown._

"_Yeah so what?" he shot Naruto another smile," you scared?"_

"_NO WAY," Naruto said removing his pants and shirt as well._

"_Okay then," Kiba said turning off the lantern above them._

"_This is it!" Kiba thought," I've got Naruto all alone to myself, in his boxers just have to make the right move!"_

**Current Time:**

Kiba slowly inched his way over to where Naruto was lying. He was amazed at how quietly he could move in his sleeping bag. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arm around Naruto. Naruto made a mumble and started to turn around.

"_This is going to hell in a hand basket real quick!_" Kiba thought eyes closing shut, getting ready for Naruto to throw him all the way to the other side of the tent.

Kiba braced him self for the punch…….but it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into two perfect blue orbs. Barely inches away, Kiba couldn't look away, they were so beautiful.

"Sorry Naruto," he began to remove his arm from the blonde's side, but was quickly caught at the wrist by the blonde.

"Sorry for what?" he asked an evil grin stretching across his face.

"_I have never seen Naruto look like this, his face is……unusual, it's like he expected me to try this_."

"I'm sorry that….," the words caught in Kiba's throat. How was he supposed to explain himself? He couldn't just say," _sorry for trying to make a sexual move on you, just go back to sleep and act like nothing happened_." That's really not how things work.

Kiba let out a long sigh," Listen Naruto…..I….um…."

"What is it?" the blonde asked, moving closer to the dog nin.

"Well….," He thought through a hundred thousand things to say to Naruto in that moment. He finally had the chance to tell him how he felt, that he really did he like him maybe even loved him.

"_Mom was right, I'm not the thinking type_," he thought.

"Well……ugh fuck it..," he said before closing the gap in between him and the blonde's perfect lips. They were soft, warm. Kiba broke the kiss, possibly about to regret what he had done. But was glad that he hadn't had to express himself anymore, all that was on his mind was just let out in that one simple kiss.

"Sorry Naruto, I couldn't control…," he was cut of as both their lips meshed together again. Kiba's eyes widened at the sudden action Naruto had taken. He looked at Naruto, his perfect eyes closed. Kiba would kill to look at them again.

They broke the kiss, Kiba still awe struck at the event that had just happened.

Kiba was unable to speak, not even blink! He sat staring at the blonde, anticipating his next move or word.

"It's about time," Naruto finally said.

"What?" the dog nin said perplexed.

"Oh come on Kiba, everyone knew you had a crush on me," he said moving closer to Kiba, merely inches away from Kiba's lips. Kiba wanted his lips.

"We have all known for a _long_ time," he said, rolling his perfect blue eyes.

Kiba could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face. It made is heart stop, his spine stiffen. He wanted to claim Naruto for his own.

"I was just waiting for you to make your move," the blonde said only centimeters away now.

Kiba couldn't wait any longer, he had to have him. Hold him, squeeze him, do anything and everything in his power to take him for his own. He quickly closed the final couple of centimeters between him and his prize. Naruto moaned at the sudden clash of lips.

Kiba broke the kiss, and pushed Naruto down on to his sleeping bag. He slowly climbed on top of him, his member growing harder with every beat from his heart.

"Now who said you got to be dominate," Naruto smiled.

Kiba smiled at the challenge," Very well, how should we decide?"

Naruto locked his lips with Kiba, licking his bottom lip.

"_A test of dominance with tongues, this should be fun_," He smiled and slowly opened his mouth.

He opened his perplexed by Naruto's actions, he found himself staring into his blues eyes. God he loved them! Naruto rolled his eyes, giving Kiba a signal.

Kiba smiled at him,"_ So your mouth is the battle grounds_."

Naruto smiled in return as Kiba's tongue snaked into his mouth. Kiba cautiously entered his mouth, for he didn't know how the blonde would attack his tongue first. Once he was fully inside, he found Naruto's tongue backed in the corner of his mouth. Kiba poked it with his tongue, telling Naruto to begin.

The blondes tongue shot forward, smashing Kiba's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Kiba smiled and wriggled his tongue free from the hold.

"_This is going to be interesting_," he thought.

The tips of their tongues collided; they began pushing on each other. Trying to find a way to wrestle the others tongue in defeat. Kiba slide his tongue to the right, making Naruto's slipped up and push forward. Leaving his tongue stretched out for a good pinning. Kiba smiled and applied pressure on top of Naruto's tongue.

"_This is it, I have him pinned. Dominance is mine!_" he thought proudly.

The blonde arched his tongue back, using the saliva has lubricant to slip right out of the hold. Kiba could feel Naruto getting harder every second, and took advantage of it. He ground his rigid member into the blondes, causing the blonde to moan. The slippery muscle in his mouth relaxed. Kiba pushed down on it again, using Chakra to dry the blonde's mouth. The lackof saliva caused the blonde to admit defeat.

Kiba broke the kiss, due to lack of air.

"That…is why…I'm dominant." The dog nin panted.

"Fine," he panted in defeat," you're the dominate one….for now."

Kiba proving himself to be dominate, he began to nip and suck at the fox boy's neck. Naruto moaned at the touch of Kiba's lips on his neck. Kiba bit down leaving a small red mark behind, licking his way down the blondes chest.

"_I didn't think that getting in our boxers before making my move was a good idea_," he thought,"_ but it worked out quiet nice_.

He found his way to one of the blonde's nipples, already hard before he got there.

"_Someone's eager_," he smiled.

He licked around the rim of the tender skin, bringing cries and moans from the blonde. Nibbling lightly on the tip, Naruto began to arch his back. Kiba felt a hand grab his hair and push down lightly.

"_Someone's really eager_!" he laughed.

He continued his journey down to the blonde's waist. Grabbing a hold of the elastic with his teeth, he began to remove the fox's boxers. Once the briefs were at an appropriate level for the Dog to begin his work, Kiba grabbed hold of Naurto's fully erect member squeezing lightly. The blonde let out another moan, bringing his hips up to get Kiba started. Kiba slowly but surely began to pump the blonde's member, bringing more moans from the fox.

The moans only made Kiba move faster, he moved his hand up and down at a fast pace. Just when the dog boy felt it was the right time he overlapped the head with his lips. He sucked lightly while moving his tongue in a circular motion.

"_Just a bit longer_..." Kiba thought.

"Ugh….Kiba I'm….gonna," Naruto began.

Hearing that Kiba completely engulfed Naruto's member just has he began to cum. His seed sprayed the back of Kiba's throat; Kiba could hardly keep Naruto in his mouth while he was bucking his hips. The fast motions of Naruto's hips had stopped, and his member was going limp in Kiba's mouth. He swallowed what was left of the blonde's seed, and went to nip and lick at his collar bone.

"Kiba….," he panted.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"That……was amazing!!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you would like that, but we aren't done yet love," he smiled.

He grabbed hold of his softening member, and began to pump it a little.

"I still need this," he laughed, pumping it a bit faster; making the blonde moan a bit.

He nipped and bit at Naruto's ear," this is going to be the best mission you have ever been on."

Kiba stood and removed his boxer, exposing his fully erect member standing in attention. The fox boy's eyes widened at the sight.

Kiba stood over Naruto," Lick my fingers," he ordered. Naruto did as told, and began to coat the dog boy's fingers in saliva. Once satisfied with his work, Kiba removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth and made his way to the blonde's nether region. He hoisted one leg up in the air. He submerged on finger into the entrance and began to hook his finger. The blonde winced at the sudden intrusion but relaxed as he stretched out a bit. Kiba then inserted another finger, and began to scissor to stretch the blonde out more. Naruto began to moan and arch his back, his member hardening at a quickened pace. Kiba hooked both fingers upward and found the prize he was looking for; the blonde's prostate. Naruto almost went mad at the sudden sensation he just felt surge through his body.

Once Kiba felt the entrance was ready for him, he removed his fingers and went to his pack. He removed a small bottle of lube from it and applied it to his member. Once properly lubricated he continued by placing the tip of his member at Naruto's entrance.

"This is going to hurt," Kiba said in a soothing voice," are you ready?"

Naruto nodded for Kiba to begin. Kiba began to push lightly, pushing the head past the tight rim of muscle. The feeling sent shivers up Kiba's spine. He continued to push his member into the fox's body. Naruto let out a cry of pain that made Kiba stop.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Naruto nodded for him to proceed. Kiba now fully sheathed inside the blonde, let him have a chance to stretch out and relax. After all the blonde was cutting the circulation of from his hard on!

"Get on with it," the blonde said push back a bit.

Kiba pulled out slowly, then back in. His pace quickened, causing the blonde to moan and cry out the other ninja's name.

This only turned Kiba on more, making him move faster. Kiba let out soft moans, unsheathed himself from the blonde. Naurto puzzled by the sudden stop, soon was flipped onto his back. Kiba hoisted his legs above his shoulders and re-entered the blonde's body. Kiba began his thrusts at a faster pace than before, bringing cries of pleasure from his blonde lover. Kiba arched his member upward, and began nailing into the blonde's prostate.

"Kiba….I can't take any…more!" He panted," I'm…gonna…CUM!"

Naruto began to cry out Kiba's name. Kiba couldn't control himself any longer.

"N…NARUTO!" he screamed.

Kiba coated Naruto's insides with his seed; he then collapsed on top of Naruto. They're foreheads pressed together, looking deep into each others eyes. Kiba looked down at Naruto's body; his chest and stomach were covered in his seed. As well as his own body.

Naruto gave Kiba a kiss," I love you Kiba."

"I love you to Naruto," Kiba panted, and gave his lover another kiss.

"I'm starting to think that, the Hokage sent us out here for no reason," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Kiba asked.

"Well when I got home to pack, there was a note on my door," he began," and it said: Dear Naruto, You need to go have some more fun in your life, live a little. Enjoy the mission. I hope it will be fun for the both of you. Love Lady Hokage." Naruto finished.

Kiba thought for moment," _Have a little fun."_

He began to laugh, he kissed his lover, "I'm starting to think your right."

Well there is the final chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and I would like to give a special thanks to the following people being there from chapter one all the way to now helping me out, to make the end of this whole thing a success!

abnegation218, idpaintballer, and Arofa. Without these guys the chapter (hell the whole story) would have been a complete EPIC FAIL! And they helped me rid it of all the typos and plot errors, and helped me become a better writer! Thanks you guys!

Exar Kun xD


End file.
